Pernyataan cinta tokoh bleach
by Hana kato
Summary: Udah pokoknya baca aja...dan jangan sampe cemburu ya...


Disclaimer : Semua cerita disini hanya milikku bukan milik Tite Kubo..Betul tidak? *dilempar ke luar angkasa*

Tou-chan : Minna-san..Ogenki desuka?Namaku Hana kato tapi kalian bisa panggil aku ,di edisi ini para tokoh Bleach yang cewe maupun yang cowo bakal dibuat edisi khusus untuk nyatain perasaannya(ya kira-kira bisa dibilang begitu lah) ke orang yang mereka ada dibawah ini :

**Ichigo :**

Rukia & Inoue & Nel

**Hitsugaya :**

Hinamori & Karin

**Inoue :**

Ulquillorra & Ishida

**Matsumoto :**

Ichimaru & Shuhei

**Rukia :**

Ichigo & Renji

Oh iya kelupaan diakhir acara dariku ada persembahan spesial buat Byakuya..

Byakuya : Persembahan spesial apa?

Tou-chan : Woi,jangan ngomong dulu..Pokoknya ada kado spesial dari w buat lu..tungguin usah gitu mulai aja deh dari Ichigo dulu..hoi,bapak-bapak ibu-ibu semua yang ada disini..*inul mode on* semua seret si Ichigo kesini..

Ichigo : Apaan nih?!Pantat w…(diseret kaya maling)

Tou-chan : Kalo gak diseret pasti lu gak mau ikut..

Ichigo : Ck..Iya deh w ikut..tapi jangan diseret lagi..ntar kalo celana w robek terus pantat w keliatan lu mau tanggung jawab?!

Tou-chan : Waw~pasti cewe-cewe yang liat pantat lu langsung pada illfil coz pantat lu bisulan. Ya udah..Ladies & Gentelman inilah yang telah ditunggu-tunggu 2 cewe & 1 anak kecil.. Silahkan..

~Rukia,Inoue,& Nel masuk~

Nel : Kok aku dibilang anak kecil sih?!Gak adil nih…

Tou-chan : Kan kenyataannya gitu..

Rukia : Kenapa aku ada disini ya?Masa kudu nyatain perasaan ke si stoberi?!Kan aku gak suka dia… (mukanya merah)

Ichigo : Heh,jangan panggil w stoberi…

Tou-chan : Suka apa suka????

Rukia : Jawabannya Apa..puas?!(mukanya merah)

Tou-chan : Gak puas..

Inoue : A,aku malu nih..(mukanya merah)

Tou-chan : Ichigo,aku pengen tanya kalo disuruh milih kamu lebih milih siapa?Rukia,Inoue,atau Nel?

Ichigo : Tumben ngomongnya pake aku kamu..

Tou-chan : Suka-suka w donk…Udah jawab aja..

Ichigo : Maksudnya suruh milih gitu siapa yang paling w suka?

Tou-chan : Gak..w nyuruh lu melototin mereka sampe mati…Ya iyalah suruh milih…Baka..

Ichigo : Susah..W sayang semuannya..

Tou-chan : Sebagai?

Ichigo : Temen..

Tou-chan : Masa?Kalo Nel ma si Inoue sih masih yakin tapi kalo Rukia gak…

Ichigo : Maksudnya w nganggep si Rukia itu lebih dari sekedar temen gitu?

Tou-chan : 100 buat lu..1000 buat w..

Ichigo : Jangan bercanda ah..Beneran koq.. (mukanya merah)

Tou-chan : Iya deh..

Nel : Ayo pilih itsugo..

Rukia : Jangan memilih aku bila kau tak mampu setia…*nyanyiin lagi anang n syahrini*

Byakuya : Why?Kan kalian cocok…

Rukia : Aku gak suka ma dia kak…

Byakuya : Hah?!Padahal menurut kakak kalian serasi…Kakak mendukung sekali kamu sama si Ichigo lho..

Tou-chan : Aku sih setuju aja sama yang dibilang Byakuya tp BAGI YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN JANGAN IKUTAN..INI ACARA LAGI KHUSUS BUAT ICHI,RUKI,INOUE,SAMA NEL AJA TAU…(nendang byakuya keluar)

Byakuya : Gomen deh Tou-chan..(ngusap-ngusap pantatnya)

Tou-chan : Kalo mau ikutan mending jadi patner aku aja..

Byakuya : Ok..peran kita jadi kembar ya..

Tou-chan : Setuju..Buruan Ichigo u milih..dalam hitungan 10..9..8..7..6…5..

Ichigo : Ok..Ok..Tapi yang sabar dikit..

Tou-chan : Kalo gitu sambil nunggu si Ichi mikir ayo para cewe ngasih sesuatu buat Ichi supaya dia bisa lebih yakin lagi..Mulai dari Nel..

Nel : Ah~Ehm..Apa ya?!binggung nih..Ehm,ini aja deh..(sambil nyerahin suatu barang ke Ichigo)

~Semua Terdiam~

Nel : Aduh maaf ya aku gak bisa ngasih apa-apa ke itsugo dan lagi aku binggung banget mau ngasih apa akhirnya ini deh yang aku kasih..(Sambil tersipu malu)

Ichi,Tou-chan : Barang yang aneh & gak berguna..Barang macam apa ini masa dikasih telur belalang sih..Bego..

Nel : Maaf deh..(Nangis)

Byaku-Ruki : Kalian mirip banget sama tokoh di Ouran hc ya..Kalo gitu kalian jadi aja Hitachin brothers 2 aja..

Ichi,Tou-chan : Kalo menurut kalian kami emang mirip banget seharusnya kalian juga donk…kan kalian kakak adik yang sebenernya…Klo gitu kalian jadi yang ke-3nya ya..

Byakuya : Whatever lah..

Tou-chan : Gila keren..Byakuya ngomong bahasa inggris..Udah ah maen-maennya. Ayo lanjutin pemberian kadonya…Inoue,buruan kasih..

Inoue : Eh,kenapa aku duluan?!ehm,A…ku…gimana ya…INI…(pergi lari sambil malu tersipu ke Ichigo)

Ichigo : Ini~Apaan sih?Gak ngerti w…(menatap dengan serius)

Byaku,Tou-chan : Jangan pura-pra gak ngerti deh..Jijik juga..Masa ngasih…HMPH~(mulutnya ditutup ichigo)

Ichigo : Kalian jangan ngomong ke pembaca kalo w dikasih ini..Malu tau..Harga diri w bisa terenggut cuma gara-gara ini..(mukanya merah banget)

Byaku,Tou-chan : (ngacungin jempol) (inner heart :*ntar dikasih tau kok..tenang aja..)

Ichigo : Gak percaya w sama lu berdua..

Byaku,Tou-chan : (ngacungin jari telujuk & tengah : artinya suwer..gak boong..) (inner heart :*gak mungkin gak dikasih tau dasar bodoh..)

Ichigo : Hhm..Ya udah w percaya…(sambil ngelepasin tangannya)

Byaku,Tou-chan : Semuanya yang dikasih Inoue buat Ichigo tuh pakaian dalam cewe lho…malu-maluin ya si Ichigo..Harga dirimu sekarang hilang..

Ichigo : EGH,JANGAN DI OMONGIN.. Argh~Harga diriku..(mulai stress)

Byaku,Tou-chan : Ha ha ha..Gokil..ha ha ha..Lagian harga diri lu berapa sih?paling juga sama kaya harga ntu pakaian dalem..

Ichigo : Argh~Kalian jangan mojokin w kaya gitu donk..Itu kan bukan keinginan w pengen ntu itu bener-bener udah jadi Kembar Sejati ya…

Byaku,Tou-chan : Sankyuu Ichi-pyon..^w^

Ichigo : Ih~Jangan panggil w pake sebutan pyon..

Byaku,Tou-chan : Di panggil stoberi salah dipanggil Ichi-pyon salah..Maunya apa sih?

Ichigo : Mau w?Dipanggil Ichigo yang arti namanya Pelindung…

Byaku,Tou-chan : Gak sudi…

Ichigo : Kalian bener-bener nyebelin deh…Udah kaya anak kembar..

Tou-chan : Kami emang kaya anak kembar kok(mungkin)..Lanjut sekarang giliran Rukia ngasih kado buat Ichi-pyon..

Rukia : Ngasih kado ke dia?!OGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…

Tou-chan : Ayo lah..(masang tampang puppy face)

Byakuya : Udah kasih aja sesuatu ke ichi-pyon..Kakak ngerestuin kamu sama Ichi-pyon kok..

Rukia : Lho kok kakak juga jadi manggil si Ichigo pake pyon sih?!

Byakuya : Ya gak kenapa-kenapa donk..Iya kan Tou-chan?!

Tou-chan : Iya..Byaku-pyon..

Byakuya : Ah~Klo gitu aku manggil Tou-chan dengan Hana-pyon aja..^^

Tou-chan : Boleh juga tuh..Byaku-pyon..^^(sambil nepuk tangan byakuya & lompat kaya yang sering cewe-cewe lakuin)

Byakuya : Iya..^^(sambil nepuk tangan Tou-chan & ikut lompat juga)

Rukia : Kalian sungguh menjijikan..

Byaku,Tou-chan : Gak menjijikan kok..Kamu tuh yang menjijikan…

Rukia : Kalo gitu kalian nikah aja biar tetep bisa jadi anak kembar..Bisa satu rumah,satu kamar,kalo perlu satu tempat tidur..

Byakuya : Kamu ngerestuin kakak sama Hana-pyon?(sambil menatap Rukia dengan tatapan penuh harap)

Rukia : Mungkin…

Byakuya : Ok Hana-pyon kita nikah yuk..Sekarang juga..

Rukia : Egh~?!

Byakuya : Hah?

Rukia : Kakak aneh..

Byakuya : Masa?Klo kakak aneh berarti kamu adiknya orang aneh..

Tou-chan : Ah~arah cerita ini udah mulai gak bener..Balik ke topik,Rukia mau ngasih apa ke Ichigo?

Rukia : Ah,ini dia..(ngeluarin suatu barang)

Tou-chan : Apa?

Rukia : Ini dia..bagus kan?(ngasih liat barangnya)

Byaku,Tou-chan : Tidak punya nilai seninya sama sekali..

Rukia : Apa kalian bilang?!

Byakuya : Bukan apa-apa kok..

Ichigo : --Tou-chan kenapa hadiah yang w terima gak ada yang bener sih?--

Tou-chan : --Mana w tau..padahal sebelum ni acara mulai w udah bilang bawa hadiah yang menurut mereka bisa menarik perhatian lu atau yang menurut mereka bagus…--

Ichigo : --Rasanya sulit banget jadi tokoh yang banyak disukai..--

Tou-chan : --Pede amat u...w gak suka sama lu tau..w sukanya sama hitsu n byaku-pyon--

Rukia : Gimana lu suka gak?(puppy face)

Ichigo : Ah..Hem,suka kok suka..(mukanya merah)

Rukia : ^^..Makasih kalo lu suka..Kekuatan kelinci memang hebat..(nyembah kelincinya)

Tou-chan : Yak karna semua udah ngasih hadiah Ichigo maka sekarang waktunya Ichigo untuk milih..

Ichigo : Ehm..kudu milih siapa nih..Masih binggung…

Tou-chan : Ayo lah buruan pilih…dasar gak berguna..

Ichigo : Anak kecil diem aja..

Byakuya : Hoi,mau dia anak kecil atau bukan dia itu calon istri w bodoh..

Rukia : Lha?!Jadi kakak serius mau nikahin dia?(nunjuk ke Tou-chan)

Tou-chan : Hei,jangan nunjuk-nunjuk..

Byakuya : Iya..biar kami berdua bisa selalu jadi anak kembar..Betul kan Hana-pyon?(megang tangan Tou-chan)

Tou-chan : Benar sekali byaku-pyon..Mari kita menikah secepatnya..

Ichigo : Kalo kalian pengen nikah boleh aja tapi si Tou-chan itu masih dibawah umur ntar yang ada kejadiannya jadi kayak syek puji tau yang nikahin anak dibawah umur..

Tou-chan : Ah~aku baru tau Ichi-pyon ternyata suka nonton berita juga ya…kan biasanya cuma ngebasmi hollow aja..

Ichigo : Tentu aja w suka nonton berita juga..emang kaya lu yang kerjaannya cuma nonton anime aja…

Tou-chan : Suka suka donk…Lagian lu juga kan tokoh anime gimana sih?

Ichigo : Iya deh w akui w tokoh ANIME..puas lu?

Tou-chan : Sangat lagi ke topik..Jadi lu udah nentuin belum lu milih siapa?

Ichigo : Ehm..(lagi mikir)

Tou-chan : Oh iya w baru inget kalo lu milih salah seorang dari mereka,lu ma pasangan lu bisa dapet libur ngebasmi hollow selama sebulan ditambah dapet voucher makan dimanapun di karakura buat seminggu..

Ichigo : Ok..W udah nentuin..

Tou-chan : Dasar..w bilang begitu baru deh otaknya mulai jalan..Jadi?

Ichigo : W milih Rukia.

Tou-chan : Alasannya?

Ichigo : Hhm,,,(mikir lagi)

Tou-chan : Dasar nih anak emang cuma pengen dapet hadiahnya aja..

Ichigo : W udah dapet ..

**To be continue…**

Ehem,silahkan kalian berpartisipasi dalam menentukan alasan ichigo milih alasannya paling masuk akal n gokil bakal aku masukin ke dalam lanjutan cerita ini..Ya klo gak ada yang comment bakal kubikin alasan yang sangat-sangat parah..Mohon bantuannya ya..


End file.
